Stand my Ground
by RegalGold
Summary: UPDATED! After the war Harry finds he needs a change and stubbornly chooses to do something for himself for once. He could have never seen that it would bring him such joy in the end. A Harry/ Blaise relationship story told in short parts throughout time


Because there just aren't enough Blaise / Harry stories out there. Now with an update because you readers were absolutely right, how could I forget to write about Teddy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no money is being made this is purely for enjoyment.

Warning: This is a Blaise x Harry story and involves sex change theme.

Beta'd by the wonderful pattyp723, who cleaned up this story so that it looks much nicer and lovelier to read.

**Stand my Ground**

**(Snapshots through time)**

**By Kaicee**

**Part 1**

The waiting room was empty it's cream and brown interior would be devoid of anyone but Harry for a few hours more. M. Oakdale clinic was a private institution and prided itself in offering its clients what they needed. In Harry's case it was privacy and the knowledge that no one would ever know he had come here.

It was his tenth time here, summer vacation leaving him free to start up the procedure that would change his life irrevocable. He had only had conversations with his appointed healer and mind healer so far. Today would be the day he would hear if he could continue. Excitement buzzed along his nerves and made him incapable to sit still or focus.

Just after the end of the war Harry had started to feel agitated. Hermione, Ron and he had decided to enjoy the summer apart, they all needed time alone after being so close for such an intense time together. Leaving room to mourn and collect themselves before they went back for their last year of Hogwarts. Harry had used the time to get to know himself and found he did not want to be Harry, at least not the Harry he was now. The more he thought about it the more he felt that everything was just wrong until he just couldn't take it anymore. His body repulsed him and the thought of living as a man the rest of his life distressed him.

Making his decision Harry had looked into private medical facilities and found M. Oakdale, a small magical hospital that most witches and wizards could not afford. He had made an appointment with one of its doctors and explained the situation. He wanted to become a woman. Permanently.

After that he had gone into a difficult process to realizing his dream that would take at least a year. First his appointed healer and mind healer, in a series of conversations, conducted a research to see if his claim was genuine. If they decided it was he would have several months in which he had to live as his female self. Taking a potion that mimicked the actual sex-changing potion. Since he was famous and would have to be at school during lessons, it had been decided that if he was allowed to proceed he did not have to go to school as a girl. It would cause too much attention and could end in a traumatic experience.

After a set amount of months he would be revaluated. Then, if everything were okay he would be allowed to take the actual potion.

Today was the day he would hear if he was allowed to proceed on to the next part of the procedure. He hoped to Merlin he got the green light. He wanted this; it would bring him such freedom. He would become his true self, the self he had found after spending time alone. It would also free him of Harry Potter image. He had it all planned out, but first he had to wait and hope he would be allowed to continue.

A nurse came to get him finally and Harry followed her. It eased him to know that everyone working here had taken oaths to keep the patients' identities and their problems a secret. Not even the ministry would be able to pry it from their mind this way. She led him to an office Harry had gotten familiar with over the past two months. Inside Amelia Brook waited for him together with his mind healer Isaiah.

"Welcome Harry." Amelia spoke up warmly. She rose from her chair and held her hand outstretched so Harry could shake it.

Harry took the hand and shook it firmly once before sitting down in the comfortable blue chair. "Thanks." He murmured.

Healer Brook sat down as well and ruffled through the files in front of her. Harry knew they were about him and contained their research, conclusions and recommendation. Those papers held his future, his dream, and his chance of being who he was meant to be.

"Mind healer Isaiah and I have looked very closely into your case. We took in to consideration your past and your public persona." Amelia started. "Normally, as we have explained, if we allow you to proceed you would have to live as a woman completely for a period of time. We already consented that your situation calls for a somewhat different approach should it come this far."

Harry tried to swallow but his throat was parched. This sounded bad, like she was going to tell him he would not be allowed to proceed. A stab of panic shot through his body and Harry opened his mouth to protest but Amelia's raised hand stopped him.

"Please listen to me. As I said I is unconventional but after considering everything very carefully we have decided that we will allow you to proceed."

Happiness like nothing Harry had experienced before swept through his body. He would be allowed to proceed and live his life outside of Hogwarts as a woman. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he couldn't find the words to express his gratitude. In the end he just thanked the healers, holding their hands and rambling something he couldn't even remember later.

When he had finally calmed down enough Healer Brook instructed him on the potion. The actual potion would change the Y chromosome into an X, this potion would mimic the effect and create and solid illusion of his female body.

"Now, I want you to understand that it will make you look, what you will look like as a female. We don't create a body to suit your visual needs. I want you to understand that it will have flaws just like any person has."

Harry nodded; they had already explained it to him several times. This was not about creating him a body where he got to decide what he would look like. After more instructions, several he had already heard before he was finally handed the box containing the potion. He cradles it against his chest like one would hold a baby.

After thanking both healers again, Harry left the office and used the floo in the receiving hall to get to his little cottage. A house he had inherited through his godfather. It was close to Hogsmeade, but very privately situated. No one knew he lived here, at the moment no one even knew the house had someone living in it at all. Here he would be Dianthe and start rebuilding his life. During school hours he would be Harry but only until after the NEWT exams, if all went well he would go into the clinic after taking his final NEWT to undergo the procedure.

Going back to school had come as a surprise but a happy one. All previous seventh years would retake the year together with fifth years. This would allow everyone to take their OWL's or NEWT's under somewhat normal conditions. It would mean that there was no sixth class this year but at least everyone would be able to work towards getting the marks they would need to enter apprenticeships or additional schooling.

Headmistress McGonagall had informed the students a week after the final battle. Harry had been with the Weasley's when the letters came in. It had been the day he would move into his cottage and he had been having breakfast with the family. It was unusual quite these days at the Burrow and Harry had talked to Ron that he just needed time to himself.

He had told the Weasley family as a whole that he had found a cottage somewhere and that he would move into it. They had tried to talk him out of it and Ron had protested while Ginny cried. In the end Arthur had quieted everyone and said that he could understand. Harry needed time to work things out for himself. Everyone had sulked after that but by the time the day had come that Harry moved out and they had made peace with his decision.

Molly had been happy with the letters and hugged Ron and him so hard Harry had found himself nearly suffocated. You'll be able to get your NEWT's, she had cried. The arrangement where everyone over 18 was allowed to live outside of Hogwarts when they did not have a class was a nice surprise. The letter informed them that the Headmistress however understood that older students needed privacy and the board of governors had agreed to accommodate to such needs for one year only, stating as reason that the war called for some leniency.

All in all it suited Harry needs well and he actually looked forward to get his NEWT to start an apprenticeship as an apothecary assistant. A profession that had started to enter his mind after he had been told about the sex changing potion which was made up out of some very rare ingredients. Since he wasn't the best in potions but found himself wanting to be part of the process he had looked into other venues and ended up with potion ingredient apothecary.

Caressing the box Harry left the floo room to enter his kitchen where he carefully put the box in one of the cabinets. Life was starting to look good.

**Stand my Ground Part 2**

Dianthe looked at the silk and lace dress on her bed. The potion had been a complete success and after a week Dianthe had left her days as a male behind her. Just as she had planned, she had left school after her last NEWT exam leaving only a message to the Headmistress stating that arrangements had been made to inform her of her results but that she would not be staying at school for the last week.

She had given out some vague reason that she was travelling and had no idea when she would come back. This way people would worry about _Harry_ being gone. It was part of her plan to shed that part of her life entirely. Even Hermione and Ron, her once best and closest friends knew nothing about the change. As things stood now she might write to them but she was undecided.

While the last year had partly been good, none of it had been at Hogwarts. As Dianthe grew and built a life, Harry found that his friends expected, no demanded, that he do what they thought best. Ron and Hermione pushed for him to become an Auror and Ginny haunted him to start up their relationship again. Both options did not appeal to her at all anymore. Women repulsed her and the thought of being with Ginny made her sick.

At that time she had still felt guilty for disappointing them so but it also kept her from telling them what she had planned. It turned out that was a good thing because halfway into the school year there had been a huge fight. They had tried to stay friends after that but Dianthe found herself unwilling to forgive certain things that had been said. From then on the once golden trio had grown apart and Ginny had even spent a week spreading vicious rumours before she had been made to stop and publicly announce that she was sorry for telling untruths and suggesting Harry would do such a horrible thing as seducing first year students for a prank.

Now Dianthe had left it all behind. Her body, a feminine version of herself, was finally real instead of a very convincing allusion. She would be able to have children even. She had also acquired an apprenticeship with an apothecary in Italy. A huge magical reservation in the Italian Alps had a thriving magical town by the name of Pinzo. The Apothecary owner had agreed to take her on and a widow in the town had agreed to allow her to offer her a room within her home.

It would be like a whole new beginning but she still had a few weeks before she would start. In that time she would follow a summer course to learn Italian, the wizarding way, and prepare her belongings and close down her home. She had already gotten an agreement from the Goblins who would start the procedure to change everything she owned as Harry to her new name without informing anyone of what was going on and making sure no one ever did.

Her NEWT's would be filed under her new name, as would her OWL's. Everything would be taken care of and in the coming decades Harry would fade away into history as he kept _travelling_.

Still the end of year ball professor McGonagall had created would be a nice way to remember her old school. The ball was open to friends and family of the students and it would not be strange for Dianthe to be seen there. She was sure no one would connect the dots and she wanted to have a nice night in which she could wonder around in her new evening gown. It was a gift to herself and it would be the perfect situation to wear it.

Standing in front of her mirror Dianthe looked at herself. Her lingerie complimented her body, which looked very nice. Long dark brown hair hung to the small of her back in gentle curling waves and her green eyes shone with a special light. Her glasses were very fancy and seemed to give her face a more mature look. Skin the colour of expensive white brocade gives her entire appearance an aristocratic look. She would fit in perfectly with every pureblood that would attend tonight. One of her biggest prides however was were her breast which had turned out to be a very modest B cup and suited her body type, which was slim, very nicely.

Putting on the dress Dianthe twirled and hummed as she saw the finished product. The gown was of a very rich green colour to compliment her eyes and every girls dream. A form-fitting bodice flared out at her hips in a long flowing skirt that would trail over the ground. She could hardly wait to see how others would look at her. To finish her image she pulled up her hair and artfully pinned the locks into rings on top of her head. Tiny flowers finished the look together with some make up. Just a little mascara, lip gloss and blush.

Finished, Dianthe collected her cloak and went outside. She would walk towards the castle like some of the other villagers attending. After a year most of them knew Dianthe and she had even made some friends among them. Not one of them had figured Dianthe's secret out and it gave Dianthe the confidence that no one at school would be able to do it.

At the open road she indeed met up with some of the villagers who were going up to the castle. They greeted Dianthe heartedly and waved for her to join them. She gladly did and together they set of towards the castle, which was lit up like a Christmas tree that night.

It seemed that no expenses had been spared into making this night special Dianthe thought as she entered the great hall. Ice sculptures and garlands made it clear that the theme was winter and sparkling fairies gave the whole things magical look.

Towards the end a podium had been constructed and a band was tuning their instruments, ready to start the evening shortly. Looking around more Dianthe noticed that a buffet table was placed where the teacher's table normally stood and before it a couple of round tables had been placed to eat. The opposite site of the great hall now held doors that probably let to a small rose garden or something like it just like the one they had during fourth year.

Students were showing up and leisurely walking around the hall and from the look of things they were nearly all there. She had seen Hermione and Ron, looking very nice, standing beside the door to the garden and far to the left Ginny's vibrant hair could be seen amongst a group of boys. At one of the tables a group of seventh year Slytherin's had settled down talking together and laughing.

Dianthe had been surprised to see Malfoy come back for his last year, but he together with some others had finished their schooling and stubbornly ignored the slurs to their names. Headmistress McGonagall had made sure that the first student who had tried to take out his hatred physically had been punished severely. After that people only used language to get back at the Slytherin 's.

Now Dianthe could see the platinum blond laughing with his friends looking dashing in a dark blue robe. A dark skinned man sat beside him in soft brown robe and Dianthe needed a moment to place him. Then she remembered that he was Blaise Zabini, one of the neutrals during both wars. She had to stop then as a waiter stepped towards her to take her cloak.

With a practised ease, Dianthe removed her cloak with flourish and handed it to the little elf that bowed to her and left with a soft pop. Resuming her walk around the hall Dianthe discreetly took in the faces of those around her and was very pleased to see appreciation in the eyes of most and jealously in some. It lifted her spirits and with a good feeling she set off to the buffet to get herself a nice cold goblet of juice.

On her way she was stopped more than a dozen times. Boys who wanted to know her name and ask her for a dance, and men fishing for more than that. She smiled at them all but politely declined everything before she went on her way again. When she finally sat down with her drink she was warm and glowing with happiness. It had been a good choice to go to the ball.

She had doubted of course, going to Hogwarts ball would be the ultimate test besides having a wonderful night. Everyone who had known her would be there and the chance that her friends would recognize her was larger. But now she knew it would be okay, she would enjoy herself, show off and then go home.

She was brought out if her thoughts by the scrapping of a chair. Looking up she saw Blaise walking over to her table and stop just before her. Sitting up even straighter Dianthe took in the image he portrayed, a young pureblood aristocrat with high cheekbones and strange tawny coloured eyes that focuses on her face. For a moment she was afraid he was trying to place her face, that her green eyes stirred just enough of a memory to connect to Harry.

When he spoke though her fears were laid to rest.

"Good evening, miss. I'm Blaise Zabini; may I ask if you are waiting for someone? Maybe I can help you locate them." He offered.

Smiling Dianthe put her goblet down. "I was invited by some friends from Hogsmeade not a student but thank you for your offer. I'm Dianthe Black." She offered him her hand and she watched with excitement as he took it and kissed the knuckles in greeting.

"A pleasure." Blaise purred. "Are you related to _the_ Black family?"

That was a question she had prepared for. She had wondered long and hard about what last name she would assume, but in the end she picked out Black. A short search showed that there were many Blacks in the wizarding world and most of them were related to Sirius family in one way or another. It might raise suspicion but in the end it really wasn't such an uncommon name.

"Distantly I believe. I wonder the name Zabini isn't local can I ask you where you family comes from?" she hoped that her question would deflect any more inquiries into her own name. She knew she had succeeded when Blaise pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Of course you can. It's hardly a secret. Zabini family originally comes from the northern regions of Italy. My father and mother moved during the second Great War and we simply never went back." He answered smiling softly at her sending butterfly's fluttering around her stomach. She had always wondered where the dark skinned boy had come from; his voice still had a strange accent. Something he had probably picked up from his parents.

"Do you have any plans of going back to Italy?" she wondered genuinely interested. And part of her hoped Blaise would be interested in her too.

"Maybe." He mused. "I haven't really decided yet, it depends on which master will offer me an apprenticeship but let's talk about something else. It's a ball after all, no need to talk about boring things like school and job carriers, so let's enjoy the night."

The abrupt change threw her some but when she saw the light in Blaise's eyes she decided she didn't really care. It wasn't like she came here tonight to talk about someone's future. She was a bit worried though that he might expect too much. It was a situation she had never dealt with before and therefore had no idea how to make it clear she wouldn't mind dancing but anything more intimate than a kiss would be too much.

"Sorry, I do not mean to offend you. I expressed myself wrong. I meant that we head out to the dance floor and dance." Blaise apologized.

She looked at him for a few moments more deciding if he was genuine. In the end she wasn't all that sure but decided to dance with him anyway. She could always leave if he become too much and even if she hadn't come here to dance she would be a fool to turn down a good looking man she found herself fancying.

"No offence taken." She replied smartly standing up. "And I would gladly take your offer to dance."

The band had started playing somewhere during their introduction and the floor had filled up with couples dancing. Blaise rose gracefully as well and offered his arm. She placed her own arm on it carefully and smiled up towards him and was pleased to see the glint of satisfaction in his eyes. It sent a shiver of delight down her spine and she nearly floated towards the dance floor.

As a man she had been on the short side but as a woman she was a little above average in height. It felt lovely to have Blaise towering over her and when he placed his hand on her hip Dianthe could hardly stop her from letting out a sigh.

Instead she forced herself to stay cool and place a hand on his shoulder and grab his hand with her other. Then they were off and Dianthe blessed herself for the insight of taking dancing classes in fall. Originally the classes had been to get more comfortable in her female body, to gain grace and balance. Now they served an entirely different purpose, allowing her to match Blaise step by step as they glided over the dance floor. Her gown would flair out every now and then and she just loved the feel of the heavy silk brush against her legs.

They ended up dancing four dances together before they decided to leave the dance floor. One time another student had tried to step in, but one look of Blaise had send him scurrying back to wherever he had come from. Dianthe had laughed softly at the situation but stopped and blushed when she saw Blaise's heated eyes look back at her.

He brought her back to the table filled with Slytherin's and she actually ended up sitting beside Pansy. The pug-faced girl was wearing pink and talking Draco's ears off. The blond didn't seem interested but when he saw Dianthe his eyes lit up. In response Blaise moved just the slightest bit closer to her. It thrilled her, his reaction. It was everything a girl could dream of after officially meeting each other for the first time.

"Hello." Malfoy said arrogantly. "I'm Draco Malfoy and who are you?" he raised his eyebrow just a touch. Beside him Pansy huffed and when that did nothing she abruptly turned to Dianthe and gave her the once offer. Her eyes lingering on Dianthe's expensive silk and lace dress, the gentle curve of her breasts and the lack of jewellery. She had decided against it, wanting to enjoy how she looked without any extravaganza districting her and everyone else that would look at her.

"This is Dianthe Black." Blaise introduced her and Malfoy looked disappointed for a split second before he charmingly smiled at her.

"Are you related to _the _Black family by any chance?" Malfoy tried again. This time Dianthe answered herself.

"Yes, vaguely somewhere. I never really bothered to find out." She then turned to Blaise and in her best pureblood imitation asked him to introduce her. He did so with pleasure introducing her to Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Pansy. She received hellos and gave her own out in return.

Through it all Malfoy looked slightly irritated until a slightly younger version of Daphne walked towards the table in a splendid looking gown of deep baby blue. She felt Blaise relax beside her and Dianthe watched as Malfoy got up and offered his arm to the girl. They were off to the dance floor and Dianthe watched them join the dancers there.

"So, Dianthe." Pansy spook up sourly. "What brings you here?" she was rude and Dianthe bristled suppressing the urge to tell her to take a hike.

"A couple of my friends from Hogsmeade invited me along." She responded instead. If she had hoped it would be enough for Pansy she had thought wrong. The girl focussed on the in on her explanation with vigour.

"Oh, what are their names? Maybe I know one of them."

Dianthe opened her mouth to answer the question but bless him Blaise stood up making everyone focus on him.

"Let's dance some more Dianthe. I think we're rested enough for us to have a few more dances before you have to go." She gladly accepted his arm and she nodded to everyone at the table before they walked off to the dance floor.

Blaise hadn't known she would indeed be leaving fairly soon, but she really appreciated his support. As they danced across the floor she told him so. His response was a sweet smile and for a moment he let their body's brush against each other. It sent a jolt down her body and a strange longing grew.

The night had to end however and Dianthe found herself saying her goodbyes all too soon. When they stood before the entrance, Dianthe taking her cloak from an elf, Blaise helped her in it then stepped closer and they kissed. It was such a perfect kiss Dianthe allowed him entrance to her mouth.

A burning desire flowed through her veins but she stepped back squeezing his hand while she thanked him for her perfect night. Walking back to her cabin she was very glad she had come to the ball and a bit sad that she would probably never see Blaise again.

Smiling, she recalled the kiss and the dances. Then she thought about what she had seen of her former friends, Hermione laughing, Ron trying to kiss her and Ginny as she moved from one boy to the next. Part of her missed what they had once held. She did not however regret her decision to separate herself from them entirely. If things hadn't come to an end during that fight, surely sometime in the future they would have found themselves at odds. What with the life she now lived, they would have certainly disapproved and maybe even made it impossible for her to change.

It was all for the best she decided and closed the door of her cottage behind her.

**Stand my ground Part 3**

Nerves screamed through her body and made it nearly impossible to appear calm and collected. Her hands were shaking and her body would quiver at certain moments, mostly when she just thought she had a handle on it. She had been only one month into her apprenticeship when something all-important had cropped up.

A letter had come from Andromeda. She had taken a fall and hurt her leg badly. She wrote that everything was fine now but she thought _Harry _would want to know what was going on. Another shiver ran down her spine as she read the letter again. How could Andy not have told her directly of her accident, but then she knew the answer to that? She had asked Andy to keep her in the loop about herself and Teddy but she had used the same ruse she had used with her friends. Harry was travelling around the world and would have no idea when he came back.

Andy had been very easy about it promising to send Harry letters and pictures but now, now she felt such a need to see both of them. To see Teddy and hold him. And now here she stood, back in England with two days to visit them before her Master wanted her back. She never thought she would set foot on English soil again.

What was worse though that Andy would know? Fear clouded her mind as she walked down the street towards Andy's home. She was certain that Andy wouldn't tell about her change but it still felt awful to show herself like this, to risk even a glimpse of the magical press finding out. She would never be free of it if they did find out.

Still she had been a fool to think she could leave everything behind, she was Teddy's godfather after all. It had been horrible of her to try and leave Teddy behind. Then she stopped her mental reprimand as she stood before Andy's door. Gathering all her courage together she knocked and forced herself to stand her ground when she heard someone walking towards the door.

The next moment she looked into Andy's face and unwillingly she held her breath. Andy looked at her strangely, her eyes searching her face as she probably racked her mind trying to figure out if she knew this woman standing before her door. A tiny spark inside her was glad that even Andy did not see Harry in her. It helped her to calm down just a little bit.

"Miss?" Andy spoke up finally. "Can I help you?" _Do I know you, do you want something._ That was what that question really meant and Dianthe knew she could not back out so she forced herself to go forward.

"Yes, there is something we need to talk about but I would rather do it inside where no know can overhear us." She couldn't help but glance around trying to see if anyone was listening in on them. "It's about Harry." She whispered and at once Andy's demeanour changed and she waved Dianthe inside closing the door behind her.

She followed the elderly woman inside and repressed the urge to check on Teddy who seemed to sleeping in his spacious cradle. Instead she obediently set down on the sofa and took the glass of water Andy brought her before she herself sat down.

"Something has happened." Andy spoke up fear tainting her words. "Is it bad." She was almost crying now and Dianthe felt bad for putting her through this for even a second. So she put the glass down and shook her head sending her dark brown hair flying about.

"No!" she said loudly then she stopped to gather herself and continued in a more subdued tone. "No, nothing like that. It's just, it just..." and her voice trailed off as she wrecked her mind to tell Andy what had happened. She never thought something like this could be so hard and it frustrated her too because for some reason she felt like she had done something wrong which wasn't the case.

It probably had more to do with this being a moment were someone she cared about, cared about the opinion, that made it so hard. Most of her life she had dealt with rejection of some kind or another and it was something she feared.

"At the end of war." She started again and blessed Andy but all that time the woman had just waited patiently for her to continue. Never showing even an ounce of impatience. "Harry found that he, he didn't feel comfortable being who he was. It didn't go away, not even after spending time on his own gathering his thoughts and so he searched for what would make him happy and comfortable." Dianthe twisted her cloak, which she was stilling wearing, in her hands and something ripped. "In the end he ended up going to a clinic and there he found professionals to help him. It was a long process and it certainly was a decision that was made in the heat of the moment. But after months he knew this was what he needed and so he went on and changed himself." She was whispering now and as she talked she could feel Andy look at her differently then when she said changed Andy sat up straight, her gaze sharp.

"Harry?" she said and Dianthe nodded.

"Yes, I just couldn't live like that. It felt all wrong and I tried leaving everything behind but I couldn't leave you and teddy. I'm sorry." she was crying now and Andy just stood up and hugged her. Whispering that it was all right that nothing was wrong and that she was happy for her. It was the most emotional she had felt after her change. The other time being when she had seen herself for the first time a woman permanently. Not an illusion but a real woman.

"I'm not ashamed I just don't want them all to find out." Dianthe sobbed and Andy made shushing noises rubbing her back.

"I know sweetheart, I know. You know that Teddy and I will keep your secret for you. Shush now it's all fine." Andy comforted her for the better part of an hour and after that they sat down over a steaming cup of tea as Dianthe told Andy everything that had happened since last summer. The older woman was so good about it and so understanding all her fears just evaporated like dew in the sun.

It had been the right choice to come back for them, to make them part of her new life. And as she held Teddy that night, feeding him and playing with him she felt so good. Nothing could compare to this she thought happily. Being part of a family just suited her, made her feel more complete.

**Stand my ground Part 4**

Dianthe had been an apprentice for six months now and loved every moment of it. Well maybe not every moment but she knew this was what she wanted. When she got her mastery she wanted to set up her own apothecary and she knew she would be satisfied doing so.

Bit's as the locals lovingly called it, or Lapin, as its founder named it long ago, was located at the edge of town and very close to the reservation the village was built against. Different from most shops Lapin was spacious and it was so for all of its rooms. The storage and preparation room could be found in the loft with huge windows to make certain fumes could not build up. The store was lovely and just behind that was a small brewer room where Master Geoff would produce some local potions sold for obscene amounts to costumers or other apothecary's.

They dealt with a lot of apothecary's anyway since Lapin had excess to the reservation and could harvest some rare ingredients there. The Italian Alps where home to two species that could not be found anywhere and together with the rare herbs Lapin did well. The large preparation room had been Dianthe's place from the beginning and Master Geoff had her working there hours on end.

It was hard and dirty and sometimes even dangerous. It was however a very valuable experience as Dianthe learned about the herbs she handled on first hand basis, Hogwarts could never have prepared her for this no matter how many Herbology, Care of Magical Creature or Potion classes she took. Master Geoff in his gruff abrupt manner taught her more in the first week then two years of classes combined. As she learned he moved her on to animals and today she would for the very first time take an animal apart herself.

It was an Irontooth dragon, a local breed that was no bigger than a large cat and positively vicious when encountered. Its teeth where made of a strange mix that reminded one of Iron, for with it was so aptly named. Those teeth were coated with a poison that was very rare and it's claws were a sought after product as well.

Putting on the thick dragon hide apron and gloves Dianthe laid the dragon out on her table and placed the plate with instruments next to it. With a deep breath she put on the goggles and picked up her first knife to remove the eyes. It wasn't pretty but necessary to remove the more delicate parts first to keep them fresh. Lapin prided itself on storing its ingredients at its freshest and then spelling the jars to keep them so for years to come.

Dianthe finished the job just after lunch and went down to inform Master Geoff. So when she entered the shop she looked slightly dishevelled and completely unprepared to meet Blaise again. With a gasp she quickly pulled a few tendrils of hair from her face but it was already too late. The big Italian male noticed her and from the smile on his face he certainly remembered her.

Bracing herself, Dianthe entered the shop and informed Master Geoff that she was done. He only nodded and informed her she could take her lunch now, which she had missed to finish the dragon up as fast as she could. Blaise raised his eyebrow in question and she knew just what wanted. Lunch, together.

If she wanted too it wouldn't cause a problem. Lunch was an hour and she could eat just as easily out as in the tiny kitchen of Lapin. She wanted too though; she wanted to go with Blaise. With another look at her Master she told him she would be back within the hour and nodded in agreement too Blaise.

The man Blaise was with was a large and wild brown hair was tied back. He was purchasing ingredients and grilling her Master about the dates he had harvested them and meticulous inspecting the spells on the vials and pots. A Potions master her mind provided and from the looks of things Blaise was his apprentice.

They started to walk together once they reached the broad street leading into town. She noticed at once how comfortable she felt walking next to him. Actually she wouldn't have minded if he had wrapped his arm around her and held her close. The thought was a bit of a shock really, she had not seen him since the dance and before that she could barely think of a single time she talked to him.

Then, that life was of the past. Sometimes she could go days without thinking about the past and what she used to be. It felt so good to be what she was, so natural, that she didn't spare a second on those times. But now here with him it brought back memories and for a brief moments she wondered about her friends.

She had received an owl from Hermione once. It had been very condescending, scolding Harry for travelling around the world and not doing something productive. Sure she did not know that Dianthe was learning and working very hard but it still did not give her the right to scold _Harry_. She was not the mother; she wasn't even a close friend anymore.

In any case she had learned from the letter that Hermione had started an education to become a lawyer. It fit her Dianthe reasoned. Hermione had always been good and producing fact and burying others in them, she would get to use that skill to her heart's content. Ron, who was now her boyfriend, had started his three-year additional schooling to become an Auror. There had been a long list complaining about Ron's lack of keeping up with his classes but aside from that the letter was rather impersonal and held no mention of the other Weasley's. Dianthe was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

At one time she wanted to know what was going on back home, but now it no longer mattered. They were done, barely acquaintances anymore and she certainly wouldn't tell them about herself. She hadn't responded to the letter and a new one never came. Rousing herself from her thoughts she looked up to see Blaise staring at her, his tawny coloured eyes thoughtful and mellow. She smiled and he smiled back almost automatically.

"So we meet again." He whispered and his voice sent tendrils of happiness throughout her body.

"Yes." She responded.

He held out his hand and she took it. They twined their fingers together and Dianthe steered them towards the inn. It was more of a gathering place than an inn really. Villager came here to share lunch, exchange particulars about their day and to celebrate. Dianthe suspected that most of them didn't even spend time at home unless they had to.

So as she and Blaise entered the inn was pleasantly filled with its normal busybody's who started to whisper as soon as she entered, and a couple of drunks. She and Blaise took a table that was slightly shielded and set down. At once the menu carts popped before them and Dianthe smiled as Blaise startled.

"Convenient isn't it. Saves one the trouble to brave the gossips and order food at the bar." She said sweetly getting a scowl in response. She giggled and she gasped when Blaise's eyes flashed hotly in response to that.

"Very convenient. Tell me Dianthe did you think of me in these six months." He whispered playfully. "I have."

She sucked in her breath and suddenly the heat in his eyes got a whole other meaning. One that set her cheeks on fire and she quickly looked down at her menu.

"I thought of you." She finally responded and risked a look. Blaise seemed pleased with her answer. Then he ordered from the menu, she did the same.

Lunch was spent quietly with them talking mostly about what they were doing. Blaise was indeed inspiring to become a potions master and would have to spend four years with his current master before he would be allowed to attempt to gain mastery. For her it would be just as long but at the end of her fourth year she would have no trouble passing her mastery. Processing ingredients wasn't as difficult as brewing potions. She had heard from her Master how gruelling it was to obtaining potion mastery.

The real surprise came when they were finished and she found that Blaise was actually pretty close. They had been just a few miles away from each other. She felt her heart glow and she hoped that they would be able to meet many more times. From the pleased look in Blaise's eyes she thought he hoped for the same.

**Stand my Ground part 5**

The year, that had been her last as an apprentice, had ended very abrupt. Master Geoff had died and left her drifting unsure on what to do. Blaise had been there though, he had little time but what he had he spent with her. Helping her to arrange her things and appeal for an early mastery test.

It had all been so sudden. Once day Master Geoff is off into the reservation chasing down some fwoopers and the next moment an Italian Auror is in the shop telling her that her Master is dead. Killed by an irontooth.

Master Geoff's family then decided to sell the shop, but very kindly offered it to her first. She said yes at once of course, it was the perfect solution. The price she could afford easily with her Potter and Black inheritance. The problem was she was not a Master and therefore not allowed to run the shop.

So she had asked for an early test stating her reason clearly and thankfully she was offered the chance. Throughout it all Blaise was her rock and now she was the proud owner of Lapin and a brand new Master Apothecary.

As she stood behind the counter she sighed in delight but bouts of guilt would bother her at odd times. Somehow she felt like she had taken advantage of the situation. That she should have declined the offer Master Geoff family made and gone out into the world for start her own shop.

She loved Lapin though. It was well located and it had a steady income, which was a big bonus. Blaise told her she was being softhearted. This was their chance and he was right. At the back of Lapin Master Geoff brewing room was being expanded, it would be Blaise's. Her fiancé would try to gain his mastery at the end of the year just before summer started.

They had their fingers crossed and hoped he would make it, it would be just perfect for Lapin to not only offer ingredients but expand its products with potions. They would also get married at the end of June. Things were looking very good and they even had their own little home they would move into as soon as they were bonded.

With another deep sigh Dianthe patted the wooden surface of the counter and left to check on the wizard out back setting the wards. Blaise had told her that a true brewing room was layered in them; it kept outside influences away but also served as a protection. If things went wrong the mishap would be contained in the room. The room would also have a study and shower cell, it would be everything Blaise needed to work.

The wizard smiled at her when he noticed her entrance and greeted her jovially before he bent down again to start up his next set of runes. Because the warding was still in process, all the carefully carved runes were still visible and the pace looked like a artwork. She did a round and checked in on Blaise's office and shower, the only two rooms completely finished at the moment.

Coming weekend Blaise would bring in some of his personal belongings to decorate. After that he would take her to finally meet his mother. She had never seen the woman before but as pureblood custom dictated she would have to have met the woman at least once before the bonding. It was really stupid but the bond they had chosen called for it.

After her little check up, Dianthe moved on to the loft. The herbs she had hung out to dry earlier were ready to be processed and she intended to keep up Lapins good name of storing the freshest products. She felt very fortunate that her Master had taught her his own family spells. She had gathered from the last years that Master did not usually share their own spells and especially not when they had been in the family for generations. Master Geoff however had gruffly informed her that if she would be his apprentice she would work with his to his standards and that included the very bests spells.

Halfway through her work a warm pair of arms enclosed her waist and for just a moment Dianthe laid her head back against her fiancé's chest.

"Good afternoon." She muttered before continuing with her work.

"I'm counting the days until we can be together completely, my love." Blaise whispered hotly and Dianthe shuddered. A longing swept through her and she could feel herself get wet.

They had been dancing around each other for years now but they both wanted to have the traditional bonding ceremony, which also called for her to be a virgin at the wedding night. It didn't keep them from doing everything else though and many a night Dianthe and Blaise were left wanting but unable to stop themselves from touching each other even if it never gave the satisfaction they both longed for.

"So am I my love." She cut the last part and placed them in a pot, sealed it and spelled it. Finished, she turned to Blaise and kissed him standing on the tips of her toes to reach his mouth. He responded instantly and his hands crept lower and lower until they cupped her butt. She let out a moan and took a step back to cool of some.

"I'm taking the test two weeks from now." Blaise suddenly said. It likely had been the reason why he was here early. "Master said that he is confident I can complete it and without me knowing it entered my name." He sounded both proud and wary at the same time and she could understand why he was.

It was a great compliment when a master entered his student's name, but it also placed a great pressure in the apprentice to succeed. Most cases the apprentices would fail, not due to lack of understanding or skills but because they could not handle the pressure. So instead of telling him she believed in him or saying something corny like she knew he was going to make it adding more pressure, she gifted him with a different kind of support.

"Lapin will give you any ingredient you need." Said very carefully making Blaise smile at her brilliantly. It would be a great help for him if he could work with the best ingredients, he would not have to worry about impurities or fakes. A well-known tactic used to sabotage apprentices for the potion world was tough.

"Did I tell you that I love you." Blaise announced and Dianthe bowed her head minutely in acceptance.

"Not yet you haven't." She said coyly.

"Well then, Dianthe Black, I love you and had you not been my fiancé already I would be asking you right now for the honour." Blaise stated dramatically making her laugh.

"Tease." She managed through her laughter. "Let's go down and you can see the work on your domain. The wards are really coming along and soon it will be all ready for you to start brewing."

They went down and Dianthe felt fantastic. The year had started good then become painful and confusing but now as they approached June things were wonderful once again.

**Stand my Ground Part 6**

Blaise and Dianthe were holding each other tight. It was the grand opening of the new Lapin. Blaise the potion master and she the master apothecary would be running the shop as a married couple. They had very carefully arranged for the opening to be after their honeymoon and Dianthe was very proud.

The guests they had invited had all come and already new contract were being made and old connections refreshed. Among the crowd were people she and Blaise had not seen in more than four years and Dianthe found it a bit strange that Snape was skulking about the premises making appreciating sounds at her product and even giving Blaise compliments.

Blaise of course had introduced her and Snape having, to his knowledge, never seen Dianthe before been very civil, pleasant almost. Then of course there was Draco Malfoy, even after all this time a close friend of Blaise and a die heart politician. He had brought his wife and son along and introduced them in that aloof manner perfectly fitting Malfoy image.

Looking at Scorpius made Dianthe long for her own child and next to her Blaise had squeezed her hand. The bond did not make them able to read each other's mind but it was a close thing. It also made her think about the times when Teddy and Andy came over or when she went to them.

As she watched her godson grow she found such strength from it, such happiness that she had longed to fast forward time to when she and Blaise would have their children. It was something she looked forward to dearly because Teddy was the closest she had to a child of her own she wanted it all. To be pregnant for nine months to look towards that moment when the child would be born, a little bit of her and a little bit of Blaise.

Blaise had thankfully been very easy on her relationship with Teddy. He never questioned it or wondered. It showed how everyone had moved on from the lives they had lived at Hogwarts. Harry Potter had faded into the background and she was sure he would never disrupt her life with Blaise. Then she pulled her thoughts back towards the present. Life was good; the future looked fine there was no need to linger.

The party was a great success and when she entered her new home that night together with Blaise, Dianthe knew she had left the last of her old life behind. She had stood her ground and chosen a direction that would make her happy and it had.

The end.

I hope the story was enjoyed, let me know if you did.


End file.
